


154: “I'm a freakin soccer mom."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [154]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	154: “I'm a freakin soccer mom."

**154: “I'm a freaking soccer mom**."

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had to handle the kids." Stiles rushed out as he slid into the chair joining the table.

"What?" the Sheriff questioned as he wiped his mouth from the veggie burger. It was the closest thing he was going to get to real meat so he enjoyed it as much as he could since he was still on his meat free restriction. (You get caught eating one mega bacon cheeseburger and suddenly you can't control yourself or be trusted with you own health!)

"Yeah. I had to drop Scott and Issac off for detention because apparently they thought it was cute to skip class and make up out in the bathroom only for coach to find them. I mean seriously at least go outside of the school is not a public place. Then I had to rush and grab the twins' sports bags since they forgot them at the house just to turn back around to grab Jackson and Danny's bags. The Golden Girls-"

"Golden Girls?" The Sheriff interrupted.

"Lydia, Allison and Erica dad, get it together. As I was saying, the Golden Girls facetimed me demanding I break the tie between in reference to which color red they should buy while I was trying to fix Boyd, Brett and Theo a healthy but satisfying lunch for work since their both pulling doubles at the movie theater and bowling alley. Don't forget that I had to drop Kira and Malia off with Chris for some training and pack them a lunch too. Tracy, Lori and Cora were having a girls day out in town probably going to harass Boyd, Brett and Theo. I then had to pick Liam and Mason up from their study group from the library at seven. I just been running around all day. Don't forget Derek needs a new microwave since he accidentally rewarmed up baked fish with the foil still on it and let's forget Peter. Josh is the only one not trying to stress me out since he came straight home to sleep."

Sheriff gulped down the last of his sandwich before licking his fingers clean, "So your a soccer mom now?"

Stiles took a second pulling his fingers completely away from his cheese covered curly fries. "I'm a freaking soccer mom."


End file.
